The rift generator is ready
by a very angry ravage
Summary: When the rift is finally unleashed and the portal between worlds is open, Bill Cipher realized he just bit much more than he can chew...


**A/N:** I own not Command &Conquer nor Gravity Falls. again be expecting lots of grammar error and broken language.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa! At last, at long, long last! The gate between worlds is open!"

As the sinister laughter vibrated through its air, Gravity Falls, the small sleepy Oregon mountain town where unexplained strange phenomenons frequently occured beneath its outward appearance of peacefulness, was taken over by confusion, which quickly transcended into chaos. The formless fabrics of time and space were violently torn apart, the earth trembles endlessly, and numerous eerie colours continuouslyflushing by in the sky, as if they are seen through a giant weird bubble. At the centre of this chaos, a form two-dimension triangle , emissioning with yellowish lights, appeared out of thin air. It was Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon of mindscape, here to claim his prize. Through uncountable numbers of lies, manipulations and machinations, the demon has finally managed to break the barrier between dimensions, enabling himself to materialise in the three-dimensional realm.

"Oh, it's happening! It's finally, finally happening!"

As he spoke, Bill could felt himself absorbing the energy and masses from the reality. His body, which previously was only capable of functioningwhile existed in the mindscape of feeble humans, was twitching with life. Its veins and fragments were being carved into shapes, limbs stretching from the husk, his body taking form.

"Physical form, don't mind if I do!"

Finally, as it was prophesied aeons ago, Bill Cipher has descended from the heavens atop Gravity Falls, its terrified denizens trembling and shaking, at the mercy of the dream demon.

However, just as bill ready to bring out more creatures from his home dimension, as if the multi- universe has a peculiar sense of humour, the rift in time and space took a sharp 180 degree turn, and seemingly by sheer coincidence, colliding head-first with another rift from a distant dimension, which so happened to be expanding itself as well. The triangular, or rather, the pyramid-shaped demon as he appears now, peers at the other side of the rift in perplexity. It was not the Nightmare Realm that his demon friends dominated and wrecked, but rather a world filled by enigmatic green fluorescent light. Before he could come to any conclusion about this unfamiliar dimension, a gigantic being suddenly flew though the rift - it was a four-legged metallic behemoth, its darkly yellow exterior covered by countless scorch marks and craters, evidently have had seen its fair shares of battle. Bill reacted instinctively, a blindling bright bolt of light shooting out of his fingertip. The behemoth, its thick exterior armour which withheld innumerable blasts from lasers and slugs, stand resisted, yet crumbled eventually , its body was neatly cut into two pieces just before it can hit bill,and brushing past the demon's sides.

"Phew! The special effects sure is not as big budget as that may or may not happen fighting scene with Time Baby, but it wasn't bad. And now..."  
Before the triangle demon could finish, though the interdimensional gateway, another different object entered his sight - quite literally entering into his sight, as it turned out, a black obelisk pierced through the demon's large, singular eye with its sharp red crystal peak,cause bill unleash a agonised scream soon trembled within the atmosphere:  
"Aaaaaarrggggggghh! For the sake of myself! why it s always the eye! every single time! do you know how hard i had to regenerate these?! "

Yet it was far from over. Zealous roars came as a million Fanatics entered the rift, detonating the explosive devices attached to them, sending countless tiny green crystals piercing into his body, immediately began their assimilate into the former's body, bringing about the merciless assimilation process in atomic scale , a much worse than death fate thatimaginable by any sentient living beings.

For the first time since he entered reality (which by the way, was exactly 6 minutes and 18 seconds), Bill Cipher cursed his newly-found physical form.

* * *

 _On the far other side of the rift..._

"So what you are saying is, this 'Rift Generator' is basically like a giant rubbish bin to your people. You throw in anything you want to get rid of, sending them millions of light years away, and let the poor sods on the other end worry about them?" asked a GDI Zone Rider.

"Exactly. Although the best part is it's not merely far far away, but also to a completely different dimension!" replied the Prodigy of the Traverler-59, as it telekinetically lifted a stack of crystallized C&C4 discs, readying it to be tossed into the eagerly waiting rift vortex in front of them.

* * *

 **Yeah this is my first crossover fanfic, a mix between my favourite video game franchise (even though I hate Tiberian Twilight with my life) and my favourite cartoon (well, favourited since last year). I know it's short and silly, but I promise that my next C &C and Gravity Falls crossover fanfic will be something serious with depth and length! (Minor spoiler: Hail the great prophet!)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
